1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector system and, particularly, to a projector system with combined light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a projector system, an integrator is arranged in a light path of a light source to enhance the uniformity of light emitted from the light source. To enhance the brightness of the projector system, two or more light sources may be used. Generally, the light source includes an elliptical cover and a light emitting portion received in the elliptical cover. Light emitted from each light emitting portion is reflected by the corresponding elliptical cover to directly propagate to a light receiving surface of the integrator. However, the two elliptical covers are combined together in a ε-shaped fashion, and the two light emitting portions are received in two chambers defined by the two elliptical covers respectively. Light reflected by a combined portion of the two elliptical covers may be lost, resulting in an inadequate use of the light.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a projector system in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.